


Baby, come and set me on fire

by babycakesss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drinking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Johnny is the best friend we all need, M/M, Partying, Smoking, Ten is dumb, i can't live without side ships sorry, side markhyuck doyu and johnjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakesss/pseuds/babycakesss
Summary: All it takes is one party for Ten to finally say yes to Taeyong, and get the happy ending they both deserve.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Baby, come and set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for being here!  
> This was very self indulgent, but I kinda feel like the Taeten tag is dying so I had to do something about it.  
> I should have studied instead of writing this but, oh well. It’s not that long but, anyway I hope you’ll like it! <3  
> (not betaed!!!)
> 
> EDITED: 2021/01/03  
> Hellooooo!! <333  
> More like I rewrote this whole thing because I hated it, lol. I still think the taeten tag is dying and it makes me sad. I have a wip taeten, but we'll see if I'll ever finish it lol.  
> Like always, thank you for reading! <3 Or rereading... Anyway, love you! <33

“Who the fuck invited Taeyong?” asks Ten with panicked eyes as he starts to back away from his group of friends, looking at the boy in question walking into his house.

“I guess me? I kind of mentioned the party to him the other day,” Johnny says, scratching the back of his head, not looking apologetic at _all_. He looks at Ten with a shit eating grin, “Why? Is there a problem?”

That little bitch.

So, because exam week was stressful and everyone deserved to get smashed after it, Ten decided to throw a party to some of his university friends since his parents are out of town for the weekend.

Said party turned into a freaking razzia when a lot of random people started to show up from Uni, saying that they heard from a friend who heard from a friend. Y’all know how it is. And yes, Ten _is_ panicking. But not because of the party, he actually could not care less about that at the moment. It’s because he’s managed to stay away from Taeyong for a whole _one and a half_ week and now he’s here in his home and yeah, he has to get the fuck away from there before the other sees him.

“Okay I... I’m… yeah I’m gonna go, see you later!” He waves manically and very awkwardly to Johnny and Doyoung, and literally runs out of the living room, not taking his eyes off of Taeyong to make sure the other doesn’t see him.

He catches Johnny mutter, “Crazy,” under his breath. The ever-supportive best friend, everyone.

As he starts to run up the stairs, he faintly hears Doyoung whine loudly, “But why did he bring Yuta with him though? Now my night’s ruined.”

Ten couldn’t agree more. This night is _destroyed_.

**

He goes to hide in his parents’ room, because his is already occupied by Mark and his “not boyfriend” Donghyuck, which is uncool of Mark, _very_ uncool. Now not only he has a mental scar for life, but he will also have to wash his sheets tomorrow, and that hurts like hell when you’re trying to fight off a hangover.

He falls into the bed and stares up at the ceiling. He and Taeyong, they have this weird kind of dynamic where Ten tries to avoid him with all his being and still ends up in Taeyong’s bed at least three nights a week.

To put it simply, his problem is that Taeyong is an egocentric asshole, and Ten needs no one like that in his life. Still, he keeps going back for more, so maybe, just maybe, he’s the toxic bitch here.

It’s kind of tiring, but this bad habit is what keeps him entertained most of the time. He would rather be self-destructive than bored, thank you very much. The tiny-winy crush he has on the other boy is the unhealthiest emotion he has ever felt. Like why does he do this to himself?

And what about Taeyong, you might wonder. He just loves this whole thing _so_ much. He flirts and calls and texts and suddenly shows up at your party at 2 in the morning without an invite. Probably just to mess with Ten, and then smirk at him nastily when they wake up next to each other in the morning. Asshole.

If he’s being honest with himself, he never really thought that at one point in his life he’s going to be hiding in his parents’ room from his fuckbuddy. It’s kind of comical, like his whole life. He feels like he’s finally hit rock bottom.

He lays there thinking about all the decisions he’s made that brought him to this point, when he hears the door of the room opening.

“There you are.”

Ten sits up and watches as Taeyong approaches him with a predatory glint in his eyes.

He squints his own eyes at the other boy suspiciously, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, we haven’t seen each other for so long, I was sure you’re missing me,” Taeyong says with a silly grin. He walks to the bed, leans down and nudges Ten’s nose with his, “Did you? Miss me?”

He feels his cheeks heating up, and Taeyong probably sees it, because the predatory glint is back in his eyes.

Ten, suddenly feeling defensive, nothing but growls back at him, “Of course not! I was busy with my exams anyway.”

“Hmm, sure baby,” Taeyong says, voice bored, sitting down on the bed beside Ten, “Look at me,” he demands in a way that makes him want to crawl up the wall, but the truth is, Ten can never really refuse Taeyong, even if he wants to.

He glances up, and their eyes meet. They stay like that for a moment, staring each other down, a little calmness before the storm. Taeyong raises one of his eyebrows, almost like a dare, and Ten knows he’s going to give in, because he always does.

He lets out a frustrated sound, then hurriedly climbs into Taeyong’s lap, and leans down a little, so their lips can meet in a bruising kiss. There’s nothing gentle in the way Ten bites down on Taeyong’s lips, or how the other kneads the flesh of his hips. With a last peck, Taeyong leans away, but before Ten could complain, Taeyong’s wet lips come in contact with his neck and his head lulls back in pleasure.

He gets so lost in the moment, that only when his shirt is being unbuttoned by the other, the realization finally hits him, “Oh no wait… Taeyong wait, Jesus!”

The boy finally stops sucking a hickey on his chest, and looks up at Ten with annoyance written over his face, “What now?”

“We’re in my parents’ room,” hisses Ten, because he’s really not into the thought of having sex there, “Let’s go to mine, Mark and Hyuck have probably finished already.”

“Mark and Hyuck? When I was looking for you there, it was Johnny and Jaehyun,” says Taeyong, confused.

Ten just gapes at him, “What the hell? Wait, the smoker kid Jaehyun? Oh my God,” Johnny is _so_ dead, “Okay then, fuck… okay let’s just stay here, I’ll clean up after.”

“Why would you? Nothing is happening here,” laughs Taeyong, while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at him. Yeah, nothing is happening here.

“You’ve literally just unbuttoned my shirt,” says Ten, unimpressed, “Come here and kiss me.”

“Okay baby” salutes the other boy, and Ten lets out a little giggle.

Ten lays back on the bed, and Taeyong follows him, pecking his lips and caressing his cheek softly. Ten leans into the touch, hungry for affection from the other.

“I really did miss you,” Taeyong whispers then pecks Ten on the lips again, “Stop giving me the cold shoulder and say yes already,” he says, suddenly angry, which Ten understands. Kind of.

He still groans and turns away from Taeyong, “Way to kill the mood,” he mutters.

“Oh, fuck you Ten,” Taeyong says outraged, getting up from the bed and storming out of the room.

Ten lies there, stunned, because Taeyong never really gets _that_ angry with him. After a moment he realizes, this time, he has fucked up pretty badly.

**

Ten goes downstairs, disappointed, and angry, to drown his sorrow in alcohol. He dances, does shots with his friends. Jaehyun also gives him some weed claiming that Ten probably needs it more at the moment than him.

The bitter taste that comes from hurting Taeyong never leaves him through the night. He sees him once or twice, with Yuta or Johnny, drinking, smoking, and dancing. It hurts him seeing the other, but not having the courage to go and say sorry. And honestly, it’s not really that. It’s more like his pride getting hurt, and that just makes him feel like an even bigger asshole.

Around four in the morning Ten finds Johnny and starts to word vomit to his best friend, who listens to him patiently while patting his back. It feels nice. Johnny is just so nice, the nicest and bestest friend.

“Thank you, buddy,” says Johnny and Ten just looks at him, confused. Oh, he said that out loud, okay. He must be really drunk.

“You should talk to him though,” Johnny looks at him with kind eyes, “It’s clear you both care about each other very much. Time to act like a real adult, Tennie.”

“Hmmm,” Ten stares into nothing, “Yeah, maybe I should,” he stands up, signing “I have to tell everyone to get out of my house though. Party’s over. I’m really not in the mood anymore.”

“I’ll let everyone know, go find your man,” Johnny says, grinning at him.

“Johnny you’re really the best” Ten mutters, tears up a little, and clings to the other boy for a hug.

“Okay, okay, now go,” Johnny turns and starts walking in the direction of the living room, probably to let the others know that it’s closing time, “Jesus Ten, I hope you’ll sober up a little before talking to him.”

**

He finds Taeyong outside, sitting on the stairs and smoking a cigarette. He looks much more sober than he was when Ten last saw him in the kitchen. He sits down beside him, and they stay like that for a while. Taeyong looks pissed off and sad. The fact makes Ten feel like shit, and he probably deserves it. Taeyong makes him annoyed most of the time and they fight a lot, but he also takes care of Ten whenever he needs it. And Ten cares about him so much. This whole thing with him scared him before, but now he knows what he wants. And that’s Taeyong.

“Taeyongie,” he mutters, but the other boy just ignores him and takes another drag from his cigarette.

Ten lets out a deep breath and gathers his thoughts a little, “Taeyongie, I know I hurt you, not just today, but the past few months so many times, and I really want to apologize. I did that because I was insecure about so many things, but I know that doesn’t make it any better. I was scared but I’m not anymore. So, my answer is yes.”

Taeyong suddenly looks at Ten, surprised, the cigarette falling out of his hand, “What?”

“Please let me be with you, let me love you,” says Ten tearing up, suddenly the emotions that he tried to ignore for the past weeks making him overwhelmed. He grabs Taeyong’s hand and squeezes it, “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize, that it is you that I need.”

“Baby...I don’t even know what to say,” laughs Taeyong, and he also has tears in his eyes. He fully turns towards Ten, “Don’t cry,” he whispers lovingly and catches a tear on Ten’s cheek with his thumb, “I love you,” he whispers seriously.

“I love you too,” Ten says wetly, then pecks Taeyong on the lips, the soft kisses turning into heated ones in no time at all.

They stand up, and Taeyong grabs the back of his thighs, so Ten jumps up and circles his legs around his _boyfriend’s_ waist. They keep kissing while they go inside and try to climb up the stairs, but halfway they almost end up falling backwards, so Ten gets down and they run up the stairs, laughing.

Ten reaches the door to his room first, opens it, and there they are. By _they_ , meaning Doyoung and Yuta, on top of each other, on _his_ bed, looking at him like deers in the headlights. He definitely needs to wash his sheets tomorrow and maybe do some deep cleansing. Jesus, when did his room became a sex cave for his dumbass friends?

Taeyong also arrives and puts his hands on Ten’s waist from behind, looking over his shoulder to see why Ten stopped going into the room. When he sees the reason, he starts laughing manically. When Yuta sees his friend’s reaction, he just smiles at them, and it honest to god looks _terrifyingly_ predatory.

“Okay, what the fuck,” says Ten angrily, and shuts the door closed with a bang.

“It’s okay baby,” says Taeyong soothingly. He grabs his hand and starts to pull him away from his room, “Well, at last it’s really going to be your parents’ room,” he turns back to look at Ten with a devilish smile, “Lovely.”

“Jesus,” Ten mutters under his breath, “I’m really going to end up in hell.”

**

In his parents’ room, they quiet down. Taeyong looks at him with so much love and adoration that Ten almost faints from all the emotions that bubble up inside of him.

They make out for a long time, probably more than they usually do. Taeyong undresses him slowly, kissing down his neck, torso, the insides of his thighs. Ten’s eyes roll back in pleasure and his breath becomes shallow.

When he’s naked, Taeyong quickly gets rid of his own clothes as well and settles down between Ten’s open legs.

He looks at him with dark eyes, that seems to shine, even in the dark of the room, “You’re so beautiful Tennie.”

And then Ten cries because he feels like this is the first time he has ever been truly happy in his life. It’s all too much, but not enough at the same time.

Taeyong doesn’t waste much time on prepping him, the both of them getting more and more desperate by the moment. Taeyong slowly sinks into him and finally, they are one. They move together in sync, chasing that sweet high together.

When the sun already starts coming up, Ten finds himself in Taeyong’s arms, his face safely tucked into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent he adores so much. For the first time in his life, Ten finally feels like he belongs.

**

In the morning Ten wakes up to a shriek from downstairs. He sits up, totally disoriented, looking around his parents’ room.

Then he hears his dad shout angrily, “Ten, what the hell did you do to the house?”

He glances down at Taeyong, who looks back at him, terrified. He feels the blood turn cold in his veins.

He gulps and pulls the blanket higher up his body, “I think my parents came home earlier than they should have.”

He’s so _dead_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Mhwa mhwa! <3  
> Have a nice day! <333 Also, leave a comment so we can talk about taeten... I miss them so much! :(((


End file.
